Truth or dare
by Nico is amazing
Summary: Truth or dare with eveyones favourite olympian aphrodite with flash backs and secrets spilling out Percabeth, jasper, frazel, the begining of solangelo
1. 1

**AU this is my first FanFiction so please no hate but critical writing will help make it better for everyone hope you enjoy. I don't own PJO or HOO unfortunately Rick Riordan does and if I did I would be in a mansion right now.(sigh)**

 **(Percabeth, jasper,hints of Solangelo** )

Chapter 1

 **No ones POV**

Is been one week since the attack from Gaia and by some miraculous twist of fate the seven and Nico Reyna and coach were sat in a circle in cabin 3 getting ready to play truth or dare.

 **Two hours earlier Annabeths pov**

I was just lying around while reading architecture books wait for Percy to hurry up when there was this pink glow and suddenly i was swallowed up and I was falling.

I quickly realised I was in cabin 3 and there were people surrounding me. There was the seven,Nico,Reyna and coach Hedge who is still awake which is a miracles itself. I spun around just I heard the most delicate voice ever and I got hit with an amazingly powerful perfume which should not be legal if you use that much.

It was piper who spoke up however she seemed bored like this was a usual occurrence "mother what are you doing here". Nico seemed to be glaring daggers at Aphrodite but the thing that shocked me the most was that was Jason, Reyna and coach hedge glanced at Nico then at Aphrodite with death glares and Hazel looked like she wanted to murder her.

I wonder what there problem is however thankfully Aphrodite spoke up as I probably would've kept talking to myself "why you kids are just so heroic and brave risking your lives I was think and came to the conclusion that as you don't have to save the world for total destruction anymore then you'd like to get to know each other better with some little flash backs and a game"

By the end of her sentence we all either looked deathly pail or were groaning. Fortunately for us Reyna saved our sorry behinds because I don't think anyone else would answer the rude goddess. Reyna spoke with little grace however she did speak with her back straight in a regal position "what do you have in mind you highness" Aphrodite seemed to like the respect but then however glanced distastefully at Nico and began "isn't that the proper way to address a goddess Nico I much prefer it to sneering and zombie summoning wouldn't" I think my overprotectiveness showed a little but I looked around and realised that all of us were there with hands on our weapons for disrespecting Nico.

Aphrodite brushed it right off and started giggling and said "any who better start the games who's in wait don't answer that you all are" we all internally groaned; i have a feeling we're gonna be doing that a lot.

Once we all were finished getting in our squircle (with us all moaning the whole time) I spoke up (cause of my stupid ADHD )and curiosity (stupid Athena urge) "what game are we playing" somehow Aphrodite was still happy which was a very big surprise as spending time with a bunch of moaning teenagers is not a happy experience she smiled "truth or dare" at this Percy and Jason started arguing and Nico/Hazel looked like he'd just entered the wrong room. They both replied "what" and for somewhere in the room I heard a gasp. It was coach hedge and he began randomly murmuring "cupcakes don't know what TOD is" and "how is that possible".

Once Nico and Hazel were updated with what truth and dare was (Hazel fanning her face when examples of dares were told) and swearing on the River Styx for replying nothing but the truth for truths we began playing. Unfortunately Aphrodite started and practically screamed "Percy truth or dare. Now knowing Percy he'll pick dare but I really hope he doesn't cause otherwise it will probably end up with me and Percy red in the face doing something unpleasant ummmm I'm getting off track anyway Percy replied with hesitation "truth" thank the gods. As if Aphrodite read my mind she replied "thank you Annabeth" I immediately flushed and murmured "get one with it". Aphrodite beamed "Percy who would you go out with in this room if except Annabeth". I'm pretty sure I was steaming up.Aphrodite live is literally messing up our relationship it just annoying.

Percy spluttered out after a few seconds of thinking "Jason" Percy and Jason immediately burst out laughing and did this weird hand shake think while me and piper rolled our eyes at our boyfriends antics Hazel was fanning her face like this was weird though she is for the 1930s so I guess it makes sense and the rest of the seven were either sneaking glances at Nico or unaffected. I'll have to ask them why they did that later though. After the two clowns stoped laughting enough for Percy to talk he began "Reyna truth or dare...


	2. 2

**AU _So I realised I've made quite a few gramma and punctuation mistakes so I'm going to make sure I double check it from now on and I'm probably going to update every 1-2 weeks or whenever I can. Thanks for all the positive feedback:)._** ** _All claims go to Rick Riordan (Crying) WHY!!!_**

Chapter 2

Reyna's pov

Really I was sure I was hiding in the background quite well but atlas. I'm praetor so of course when Percy asked me truth or dare my immediate reaction was "dare" Percy though for a moment then a look of excitement passed his face and then decided to announce like he won a huge prize "I dare you to go to mr D and beg to be turned into an animal"

I gave an endless shiver while I'm pretty sure the entire room where either laughing or trying to stifle there laughter.

I stood up and began running for the big house once I got there I knocked at the door and lucky me Mr D opened it he looked at me annoyed "rayla why are you here" I gulped I'm still not used to seeing gods every minute at Camp Jupiter we only see one every century if lucky. I begged "please please please can I be turned into a animal pleaseeeeeeessssssss". I'm pretty sure Mr D was taken aback by a high class preator begging to be turned into an animal but then again he is the god of wine.

He thought for a moment and the next thing i know I've got wings and fur. I galloped back to cabin 3 and hoped there weren't to many questions going around. Thankfully Poseidon is the god of horses so it wouldn't be that weird if a Pegasus went in cabin 3. when I walked in there was a mixture of confusion (Leo and Percy) and laughter. After a few seconds and a whisper from Annabeth, Percy had a looked of understanding pass his face.

I'm sure I wasn't cursing but apparently I was as Percy said 'he needs to wash my mouth out with soap'. I realised I'd completed my dare and prayed to Whatever god or goddess possible that I could become human again. A quick flash and I was back to what I call normal. My first words were "never again" which who knew that later my would be held against me? Anyway a few embarrassing minutes later I coughed to get everyone's attention and half spoke half yelled "coach T or D" he quickly replied "dare cupcake" I wasn't surprised by his answer because when we were shadow traveling the Athena Parthenos (shiver) he would never back down for a challenge even one that would get him killed."Coach I dare u to wake sleeping Chuck up tonight" ohhh i know that's like the worst thing ever I'm going to be high on his revenge list tonight.

Coach looked so annoyed but still he barked "Hazel truth or dare" she didn't answer for a minute so he began "cupcake truth or dare" Nico gave Coach Hedge a waning look and I'm pretty sure I saw him swallow frightenedly. Hazel wispered timidly "I pick...????

 **AU O _hhh well I'm probably gonna update soon as I'm gonna get my WiFi back yaya anyway cliff hanger I think that's gonna become my ending sign off for every chapter. I do have a plot but right now can people plz send me dares and truth they would like to see the characters do???_**


	3. Hazel gets mischeivious

**AU Happy _New Year and all of that. This is my New Years resolution to update as much as possible. All_** ** _the characters belong to Rick Riordan.WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THEM :( :( :(_**

 **Hazel pov**

I feel like I'm trapped playing a game with no end and no purpose and that's exactly what this is so when Coach Hedge put me on the spot by making me chose "Truth or dare" I froze, for about a minute, but got sucked back into reality when Coach barked at me again.

I was so thankful for my brother but I guess I do have to make a decision so I said timidly in an almost whisper "I pick truth". I'm pretty sure most people would be surprised by one of the seven picking a truth but then again half of the crew plus the three are either very creative or imaginative and

it doesn't help that I'm the youngest ( if you don't count being alive in the 1930s) and barely know anything about the 21st century except what Leo has told me.

Suddenly frank made a chocking sound I literally jumped "what happened" apparently it appears that I zoned out as Leo asked "didn't you here your truth Haz" I replied the honest truth "don't call me that and I zoned out why what was it" Percy immediately came over and coved my ears saying to Coach to do something more appropriate for a 13 year old and went on to say about how Nico looked like he wanted to Stab you which I though was a little extreme. How bad could the truth have been?

Coach Hedge looked pissed but still bleated "Hazel if you have to kiss anyone properly in this room except frank who would it be" I flushed a bright shade of pink which Annabeth laughted at and I croacked out the name "Leo". Frank instantly looked at Leo with despise and I felt sorry for him with that and the whole Sammy thing that probably wasn't the best name to say but the stupid swear upon the River Styx made me do it.

I went over to him and sat on his lap and planted a kiss on him lips which for me is as bad as a heated makeout session in public and he could tell that it was a big achievement for me so he smiled and enveloped me in a hug.

There were some "awwww" and "frazle is so cute" from the others which I turned beat red at. After a minute Piper smirked "Hazel we know u rather be cuddling with frank but if you could pick your victim and carry on the game it would be most appreciated" I felt like dieing as I'm pretty sure that much red on your face is not healthy. I still squeaked "Jason truth or dare".

 **Jason pov**

Hazel is the youngest and most Innocent of the group so I wouldn't be to worried of what I pick. Plus with Reyna glaring at me daring me to pick truth I think think my best bet to see through to tomorrow is by picking dare.

So with my most confident tone of voice I said "dare" Hazel then stared into space for about 3 minutes before looking at me cheekily which was adorable to be honest whenever Nico or Hazel make any emotion other than smiling or frowning it looks like a puppies. I'm getting off track like a lot.

Hazel declared "Jason your dare is to fly around camp and shout 'help me' while piper is using charmspeak and telling them to catch you". Everyone looked at Hazel in shock as she blushed at all the attention. How did Hazel come up with a hard level dare. At that short peaceful moment of silence Venus I mean Aphrodite stood up and started screeching and bellowed " after this dare we will start bringing in flashbacks with every truth or dare" she giggled and wrapped herself in a pink glittery glow and teleported to one of the bean bags. And you think Zeus is dramatic.

Abruptly all eyes were on me. Piper started standing up. Following her I opened the cabin door to be blinded by a smiling son of Apollo. Will could tell me and Piper were squinting and closed his mouth but opened it again while saying "have you seen Nico he's supposed to be in the sun until twelve then he needs to have a underworldly power checkup in the infirmary and I can't find him anywhere" by the end of the sentence Will was red and embarrassed.I probably would be if I'd lost a patient that could fade into shadows any minute.

Piper decided to put will out of his misery and laughed " don't worry Aphrodite just kidnapped all of us and forced us to play TOD he's perfectly fine for a Nico though we might have to make him part of the game a bit more" she trailed off.

Will looked a bit annoyed but also like a weight had been taken off his shoulders."alright tell Nico to come into the infirmary asap please" with that he went running back to the infirmary.

I'm glad Nico met will they have been spending 75% of there time together and will's even gotten him to open up a bit which is amazing in itself.

I looked around at the camp in front of me and that's when I realised I better start flying higher as a bunch of charmspoke, determined demigods came sprinting towards cabin 3 and there was Piper just laughing at my expression of pure terror.

I flew over to the dinning pavilion and soon realised that ,that was a tragic mistake. Soon there were a hundred demigods Roman and Greek mixed charging towards and to my side was my betraying girlfriend that looked as if she was about to pass out on the spot.

I seemed to not be the only one who saw this as I heard a supersonic whistle and I instantly covered my ears. That seemed to break the trance of every demigod as they were all clutching there ears lying on the floor.

The son of Apollo who was responsible for the whistle came sprinting towards Piper and me and gave her some nectar and a mini square of ambrosia. Will then looked towards me face went into doctor mode and began ranting "seriously you to I expect Nico to be irresponsible and use his powers but at least he uses them to save the world Piper is probably going to have to sit down for the rest of the day now."

"You should be glad I'm not taking her to the infirmary I though you were supposed to be the role models for the seven" he turned towards piper for the second time and ranted again "don't use your charmspeak for the rest of the day otherwise you'll end up like Nico bound to the infirmary. Now if you excuse me I have some patience that are injured in a not an idiotic way" he huffed and stormed back to the infirmary.

I looked at where Will stood a second ago in shock as one of the most layed back people at camp was also one of the only people daring enough to yell at one of the seven; Piper seemed to be shocked as well but also exhausted. I picked her up bridal style and carried her off to cabin 3.

Three minutes later and I was opening the cabin door to find a Percy telling me to lay Piper on his bed for a few minutes. After I did that Nico smirked at me and I immediately asked why. He explained "everyone just saw the true Will and how overprotective he is and how qickly he can Change from normal Will to doctor solace". How had they known what had happened in the pavilion. However I got my answer straight away by Reyna telling me that Nico set a camera in the dining pavilion before we got here, I didn't ask why though cause some secrets should stay secret.

Finally after a couple minutes Piper started to stir and Aphrodite told me to start again so I announced "Aphrodite truth or dare". I know big risk asking a goddess especially your girlfriends mum if she wants a truth or dare in case you accidentally mess things up but i need to get some reputation back as I was just yelled at by the softest demigod in camp. Aphrodite looked up from her fashion magazine and boasted "..."

 **AU _so I decided to do a longer chapter for New Year's Day. Should I do more of them or..._** ** _The next TOA book comes out this year yay anyway thanks for reading._**


	4. First flashback

**AU _I've decided to do longer chapters as I've already done 3 chapter and only 2k. I'm not doing Aphrodite's POV as that would be really difficult so that's why it's not if your wondering. Loads of you are wondering the story line so Nico hasn't told Percy about his old crush and Leo did die but came back with calypso_ that's healing in the big house. _plz review otherwise no new content and any criticism is valued thanks for reading hope you enjoy :) Rick Riordan owns everything except the plot and Aphrodite I guess but no one owns Aphrodite so I'm just stop talking._**

 _Solangelo in this chapter (finally)_

 _Flash backs in italics_

 **Nico's POV**

I now despise Aphrodite and her godly children and some demigods 'cough Drew cough'. it's not bad enough she messed with my love life to the fullest she is now forcing me to play a stupid,confusing,pointless game of truth and dare. When Jason chose Aphrodite as her victim I was very disappointed as it mean he couldn't go very hard on her because of his relationship with Piper. Aphrodite began and started to say "tru" but ended up blurting "dare" Not suspiciously at all Leo stood up and walked over to Jason and whispered something than sat directly next to me and leaned in to whisper something to me.

He started blurting thinks like "Olympus" "make out" and "first" then walked over to Percy and Annabeth and repeated the process until the whole room apart from piper and Aphrodite were told.

I think the reason Piper wasn't informed was due to the fact the Aphrodite was siting uncomfortablely close to her and would hear him.

Jason started to muter through grited teeth "Leo explained to me that as we can't see a flashback from you we should give you a super evil dare". He looked at Aphrodite cautiously to make sure that he wasn't going to get attacked by doves, covered in makeup or disintegrated on the spot.

Once he realised he wasn't in any danger he stated "so Leo has come up with one that's in your power range and is well a good dare I think". "the dare is that you need to teleport to Olympus and makeout with the first deity you see".

Reyna spoke for the first time in ages "how will we know when the dare is completed".

Everyone spoke and though for a moment before Annabeth yelled "we could always Iris message Aphrodite on Olympus and watch the whole thing" I think me,Hazel,Piper and Percy (for some reason) shuddered at the mental image of that happening.

Aphrodite poped out of the cabin and we soon found ourselfs watching Aphrodite eat a sleeping hypnosis's face off ,off of a screen that's made of a sheet of water.

A few minutes later we all diverted our eyes as she reappeared looking like she's just swallowed a bug and sat next to Percy this time. Aphrodite started "ewwww have you ever made out with someone that drooles in there sleep" all eyes turned to Percy who was in pouting toddler mode and Annabeth was bright red laughting as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Any tense air in the room dispersed immediately becasue the entire room burst out in laughter as a flashback of Annabeth and Percy first meeting and Annabeth saying "you drool when you sleep" showed up above there heads.

After what felt like an hour of pure laughting but was probably 5 minuets all eyes where back on Aphrodite she sighed "as much as I love this game the dinner bell is going to go in two minuets so I'll let you go for half an hour and remember to sacrifice a little bit to me if you don't wanna get picked as my target".

We all started sprinting down to the pavilion for food well I did because I couldn't have that dam son of Apollo moan at me for being late and not thinking about my heath.

A thought came into my head and in reply I silently cursed. Zeus I was meant to get a check up from Will. I'm going to be sooo dead when he sees me.

Luckily for me I didn't have time to get worked up as I ran straight into him. Perfect. I can almost feel Aphrodite meddling right now. I though to myself. Will seemed to only just realised who bumped into him as he was about to go one about the safety of looking where ur going speeches and yes I've been in one to many before. Yep that's what I have to put up with although i don't really mind for some reason.

Will looked at me and then snapped "where were you, Jason said he'd get you and you didn't even tell me where you were do you know how much you scared me literally losing a patient that could disappear into a ghost with one shadow travel" he looked on the verge of tears and I immediately wondered why.

I always make anyone close to me mad at me and I messed this friendship up as well . I told Will " look at me I'm fine not a ghost stop worrying I've got about twenty minuets left until the sociopath we call Aphrodite brings me back to an even worse prison that the infirmary why don't you tell me what's bothering you".

He looked at me and my stomach flipped and my throat closed up as he looked adorable with his hair messed up and eyes shining hopefulness like a lost puppy's. I cursed myself for thinking like that and snapped back into reality. Will stood up and offered a hand, reluctantly I took it and Will began this long story about not being able to heal every patient and losing me when i could be saved.

After what felt like 3 minuets I looked at my watch and I had 30 seconds before I'm probably going to get beat up by the love goddess. I apologised to Will before sprinting all my worth to cabin 3.

I burst open the door and there were 9 pairs of eyes on me. Well 8 if you count Leo tinkering with metal. I sat down in the corner and was informed that Coach is going to complete his dare but has to watch Chuck with Clarissa.

It didn't surprise me as Chuck is one wild baby satyr even in demigod standers and its amazing Coach scored that time before off. I should know ever since the world almost ending I've had to watch him and stuff as I'm his godfather or something like that.

Aphrodite suddenly yelped for some reason and began talking at a rapid pace "we need to start playing I can't hold the magic that's stoping people from entering cabin 3 much longer without any drama" she paused "Unfortunately that's a side effect when you capture the most powerful demigods of our time" she added as an afterthought.

She hummed " Piper truth to dare" ". Dangerous. I'm pretty sure the gods look at there children from time to time so that means Aphrodite would be able to show flashbacks without stealing Pipers memories. It seemed Piper thought something similar as her face crunched up and she decided to go save "truth". Aphrodite's face frowned and as quickly light up like when she gets to meddle with Percy and Annabeth relationship.

I mentally cursed myself for bring that into my mind but quickly realised I didn't need to. I didn't feel like anything towards percy anymore form what my head told me. I'm so confused; luckily Frank saved overexert brain by grunting "this year please Aphrodite" Hazel slapped his wrist before saying "what he means to say is we would love you to torture Piper ASAP" then she smiled to frank and boasted " yay I used slang". I mentally faced palmed for Hazel as she still has her head in the 1930s sometimes.

Aphrodite giggled evilly before addressing Piper "Piper what is your opinion on one of your favourite members in this room". Pipers eyes flashed with worry before starting " I live you all however I pick Reyna and I think Reyna is a hero but longing for someone to heal her broken heart" with that sentence a screen appeared on one of Percy's walls nocking some pictures down.

With a few moans everyone was watching the screen. A scene of Piper and Reyna played one the screen: _piper was sitting on the dock thinking deeply when Reyna sat next to her._ _Reyna asked her a question and Piper replied something about Naiads and five seconds as the words were really quiet Reyna said 'sometimes I wish I could forget about things that quickly' and with that Piper studied the praetor with wondrous gaze they talked some more and Reyna laughed gently._

 _Piper mentioned something about Reynas lending strength power and I heard my name mentioned and there was a joke with a lot of sadness behind it._

 _A minute later the voices were as clear as day and Reyna said 'your a child of Venus i mean Aphrodite. Perhaps you could explain something you could explain something your mother said. Piper then went on to say "I'm honoured. I'll try, but I have to warn you: my mum doesn't even make sense to me a lot of the time"._

There were a few halfhearted laughs at that " _Once in Charleston, Venus said to me 'you will not find love where you wish or where you hope. No demigod shall heal your broken heart'. "I - I have struggled with that line for.. her voice broke._

The scene faded leaving Piper looking really guilty for that to be shown, Reyna hanging her head in shame and all of us awestruck. I really didn't expect that from Piper. shouldn't she really hold a grudge against Reyna about Jason.

I looked back at Reyna and she looked like me at the campfire lost, alone and willing for the shadows to take herself. I did something that I will disagree to afterwards but I stood up went to Reyna sat next to her and rapped one of my arms around her. She buried her head in my shoulder for ten seconds before siting up formally. The rest of the room bar Hazel were shocked that I made physical contact and comforted someone.

I hated all the attention so said "Piper can u please pick someone" she looked at me for a moment and have a michevious look that would give Hermes a run for his money and yelled "Leo truth to dare"...

 **AU _hoped you enjoyed this long chapter that has practically taken away my social life :.(_**


	5. Leo and Nicos pasts unfold

**AU _I'm reading the HOO series again for you the least you could do is tell me so some truths or dares you wanna see happen people. REVIEW.I still have a sorta plot. I don't own any people Rick Riordan does. Trigger warning small amount of homophobia and little harm rated T for a reason. For people who don't like this skip this chapter but you will probably get confused from now on._**

Flashback is _italics and bold_

 **Leo's POV**

Demigodlife is just weird, one minute your dead the next your on a metal dragon saving the girl that you may have a huge crush on and in real time you are getting dared by a monster that's close enough to be your sister but is cold enough to charmspeak you into injuring yourself. The moment the words truth or dare" fell from Pipers mouth I was put in real danger. Being Leo Valdez I pick "dare" for my mcshizzle title but inside I was freaking out I hate flashbacks. From the flashback Aphrodite just showed of Reyna I was in danger of Someone finding out a glimpse of my past. Piper began talking after a moment of silence "I dare you to say 'marvellouso' before every sentence" a second later the screen light up and a scene began to play and I almost chocked on a sob as my mum apeared on the screen: _ **a scene of me and mum in the workshop flickered and I came running up to my mother tears streaming down my face in some spiderman pjs and my mums delicate voice rang out " hush mojo it's ok everything marvellouso your marvellouso are life is marvellouso remember that and stop the tears" I looked up at my mum and smiled she began "do you want to help me some more in the workshop mojo" I replied on the table in code "yes please I love you".**_

The scene faded out and every sympathetic eye turned to look at me I turned away however Jason and Piper had other ideas and came to me and raped me into a hug. I tryed breathing but failed and started chocking Nico urged "sorry to spoil the moment but Leo's life force is fading maybe you should try letting him breath?". They both seemed reluctant to let go but eventually did and I literally had to gasp for air and a second later talked again "marvellouso did you know that air is like the only thing I can breath I'm not Percy for Hades sake" at that Annabeth Reyna and Nico shot worried glances to the floor "can you not use my Fathers name to curse it's bad enough we have one deal with one immortal let alone to" Nico explained hurriedly probably worried that his dad would sense Aphrodite and come or something. I looked around and thankfully nobody looked at me sympatheticly any more. My opinions to pick were Annabeth, Nico, Frank and Annabeth freaks me out Nicos creepy and Frank is still mad at me for putting Hazel under the Leo Valdez spell ok it might have something to do with Sammy and her practically knowing my family 70 years ago but same different. So definitely not Frank, Annabeth or Nico. I though about the pros and cons of each before Exploding my hair on fire and going "marvellouso Nico truth or dare".

 **Nicos POV** **(Ik the last chapter was like all Nico pov so only a short amount)**

Seriously Leo flipping Valdez is asking for a death wish which has already happened but still. I am not being humiliated by Leo so I picked the most safe option which was a huge mistake in the end. I muttered an annoyed "Truth" which to Leo shot back "marvellouso Nico I'm going to ask a question that will probably end me up in a death bed again but what is the name of all of your crushes".

 **No ones POV (I told you Nico only go a bit of POV)**

Nico looked like a dear caught in headlight everyone except Aphrodite, Reyna Jason looked eager to know who the boy with barely any emotion could have a crush on. Aphrodite felt sympathetic but knew he would eventually thank her for what is about to happen. Reyna just wanted to reassure Nico that nobody's going to judge him and also kill Leo for the second 'mistake' that could cause mass blood shed and Jason wanted to put a protective bubble around Nico and draw his weapon to whoever comes near and also kill Cupid because he's pretty sure that he's lurking in the corner somewhere. Nico started to sorta hyperventilate from all the eyes on him and Aphrodite decided the only way to stop this was to make it much worse first.

 **Reyna POV (last switch sorry and the first flash back should be in Italian but google translate isn't that good) ;)**

Without an answer the screen began to flicker awake and I firmly told everyone who hadnt noticed "look at the screen": _**there was a huge green meadow full of flowers and butterflies and sat on the back of a tree was a eight year old Nico counting from 1 to 20. once he had finished he got up and started running around trying to look for something; after a minute or so he stumbled literally Upon a girl around 10 with olive Italian skin and dark hair she looked a lot like Nico.** At this Percy breathed in sharply and Nico looked away for a moment with tears in his eyes. **She said well done neeks and am I right to assume sebastian is coming over in around ten minuets. Little Nico nodded his face full of excitement and started to jog over to the little town nearby with the girl on his tale.** A moment of silence passed as Nico ran and Hazel asked the question that was on all are minds " is that Bianca". Nico was still staring at the screen in horror so Percy slipped a small "uh huh" and the volume of the screen started again. _

**Little** **Nico arrived at a cottage in a minute and waited impatiently for Bianca to hurry up. A few seconds passed when his sister Haines him and ruffled his hair saying "your getting really fast neeks you should become** **runner" at this he giggled and opened the door. As he stepped in a friendly woman came into view and greeted the children "are you hungry did you have a good time" Bianca brushed it off saying "yes it was wonderful now isn't Sebastian going to be here in a moment mother" she agreed and said something about milk and dashed out the house.** _A lifetime of tears made there way done Nicos depressing to look at face. Leo looked at him then back at the screen guiltily as he was the reason the all mighty ghost king was like that. My sisterly instinct wanted me to go to Nico so bad but something always stoped me. **a**_ ** _sandy blond haired boy around 9 opened the door and shouted "Nico" Nico came it in a instance and said "hi so what do you want to do" he replied almost instantly "the usual" and headed out to the front garden. After they talked and played together for a minute Sebastian looked at Nico and said "sorry" Nico looked confused and a second later Sebastian kissed Nico one the lips for a second before jumping back. Some man came over and grabbed Sebastian and slapped his face before saying "your kind is not welcome go to a mental hospital fag and stop polluting our planet". Five what you would call nowadays police men and about twenty villagers came over and started saying all sorts of horrible things to a shaking nine year old before pushing him into a car with his angry mother and driving off. All eyes turned to Nico and began to leave however people that passed Nico said "better not try anything fag" or "just die". Once every had gone Bianca rushed out and held the shaking boy in her arms until finally he fell asleep._**

Everyone even me which is incredibly weird had tears in there eyes or rolling down there face. Before anyone started Aphrodite said in merely a whisper yet everyone could here "crush number one" Jason dropped out of his tranced that everyone seemed to Have and stated "Aphrodite you better not show anymore" she laughed and began "they need to see your little quest anyway killing two birds with one stone as they say. We all looked confused as to why Jason new about what's going to happen next. Nico and Hazel alike looked haunted like they had just remembered the horror of there pastes which I guess they had just then the screen flickered on.

 ** _(AU If you want the full Cupid story read pages 282-293 on House of Hades)_**

 ** _All you could see was some temples and bathhouses rows of columns. The city seemed to be abandoned or evacuated. Just then two human figures and one air spirit apeared out of nowhere_ **now I understand why Jason was so worried and why Nico is now shaking really badly but no one seeming to notice. Its bis there trip to see Cupid. _**The wind spirit I now realise is favonius began to talk to Jason and Nico but not loud enough so we could here a few sentences later and Nico was bracing himself against a column and his legs visibly shaking rapidly. The grass below Nicos feet turned brown and wilted. Jason tryed to talk to him but Nico waved him off. Favonius talked to Nico sympathetically however Nico muttered back shallowly. The volume was turned up and we could hear Favonius talking about Hyacinthus and then on about him being extrodanary. Jason seemed confused and asked "him" and few seconds passed "oh". Favonius seemed annoyed so said something long the lines of "yes Jason Grace I fell in love with a dude does that surprise you"**_ Me and Piper faced palmed. Only Jason or Percy would be able to dig a big whole like that for themselves.

 _ **"Jason started thinking deeply and went on to say " I guess not". A few minute of aimless talking and the name CUPID suddenly echoed through the valley. Favonius stood Ne talked to Nico about his anger and not being able to lie to him and but he disappeared in a puff of red and gold. Nico and Jason drew there swords. There seemed to be an invisible voice taunting them. Jason and Nico stood back to back and Jason shouted "Cupid where are you?" The voice laughted a deep threatening laughed that sounded like the before of an earthquake. A few seconds later Nico was running over to Jason the last sentence had been muted Nico asked 'you okay?' Jason accepted his help and got up "yeah just sucker punch". Cupid then asked a question and a arrow seemed it was about to hit Nico in the chest. Thankfully Jason deflected it away. Jason growled "is this love or death" Nico and Cupid seemed to shout at each other and then Jason mumbled "great now with guys spouting greeting card messages" Jason sensed something behind him and swung his blade into smothing solid. A few conversations that were unnecessary were bleeped out when suddenly Nico got hit with one of Cupid's arrows "enough games show yourself" he yelled. A while backstory was told with some witty comments from Jason. Finally after about five minutes of this Nico shouted "enough, it's me you want leave him alone!". Cupid seemed to talk in long sentences but the main thing was "what have you risked in my name" "I've been to Tartarus and back you don't scare me" Nico snarled. "Be honest" Cupid commanded. Suddenly all around Nico there was something dieing or cracking. "Give us the Diocletian's sceptre we don't have time for games" Nico threatened. Cupid said another greeting card message while Jason retrieved his sword. "Nico what does this guy want from you"** _I realised I got so caught up in the storie the I forgot what Nico was going to have to admit. I glanced over to Nico and Jason and they both were on edge from knowing what's about to happen. Nico looked on the verge of passing out and Jason looked one the verge of making Aphrodite passout.

 _ **Cupid began one of his long paragraphs and Nico let out a blood curdling scream like the one for the way back with the Athena Parthenos and skeletons dead Romans without hands or feet. Some were dressed in togas others had very bad armour on. Waves of darkness roiled off the son of hades and I realised what was about to happen. Jason seemed to freeze for about five seconds and a look of understanding passed his face. Nico's Roman skeletons charmed forward and grabbed something invisible. "Interesting" Cupid started "you do have strength after all". "I left camp because of love" Nico said "Annabeth... she-"**_ the said person gasped along with Hazel and Frank.

 _ **"Still hiding I see" Cupid started to say but was cut off by Jason "Nico it's okay I get it". Nico looked over pain misery washing over his face. "No you don't there's no way you could" Nico next words were silenced and we then heard Jaina going "leave him alone Cupid this isn't..." his voice faltered. Nico said like broken glass "I wasn't in love with Annabeth.** _Annabeth realised what was happening the second that sentence was said and gasped looking over at Jason. When Jason nodded she to looked like she was going to hurt someone.

 ** _"You were jealous of her" Jason said stoping Nico from talking " that's why you didn't wanna be around her especially why you didn't want to be around him it makes total sense"._**

Everyone had a look of understanding pass there face except Percy (face palm).

 ** _A lot was said in between but in fast pace so not understandable until this sentence came " I had a crush on Percy Nico spat. He glared at Cupid "Happy now"._**

The scene faded and Nico whispered something to Jason and ran out the cabin with tears streaming down his face. Everyone except Percy who is still staring at the screen confused made to move however Aphrodite has other ideas and with a move move of her hand every was struggling to get up. Annabeth started "why did you show that" because Aphrodite started it was the only way to get him off you know who and start him on a ship that's going to be soo adorable". I cut off the goddess that was screaming becasue everyone wanted to hurt her right now and she really wasn't helping herself. Frank who seemed to be the least affected broke the tension by saying who's next. Jason spoke his voice deadly annoyed "Nico said I could take his turn so "Annabeth and Percy truth or dare". They both replied "dare" "I dare you to..."

 **Au _omg sorry for making Nico go through that but it means more Solangelo now anyway thanks for reading and this chapters over 2k long so ha I won't be able to update as much due to school starting thanks for reading._**


	6. The duos dare

**AU** _ **I'm sorry for not updating quickly like usual but like no one reviews anymore what's that about. Rick Riordan owns everything even making certain characters break up then die.if you've read TOO then you know what I'm talking about. ;...(!!!!!!! Oh and has anyone realised that Luke would be like 21 in the last Olympian against a 16 year old Percy? Oh and panic and the disco own the song as well;:(**_

 _(Solangelo yay)_

 _Flashbacks (If any) In italics and bold._

 **Percy's POV**

Nico had a crush on me ...and Jason knew and didn't tell me... How am I so stupid it makes sense and I hurt him so badly. I thought he hated me as I killed Bianca; and yes I blame myself however much Grover, pinecone face and wise girl tell me 'it was fate' and 'it's not my fault'. Also the things he had to put up with as a child I'm shaking just thinking about it.

Nico does truly have the worst luck ever. after a second more of grasping the fact that Nico the boy that would killed me yet wouldn't let me get hurt, has or maybe had a crush or me. Unfortunately I got sucked back into reality by Annabeth nudging me just before Jason started saying "Nico said I can take his turn so Annabeth and Percy truth or dare". Out of instinct I replied "dare" along side Annabeth as I dont think either of us could thing about anything else apart from the huge incident that just occurred.

Jason showed a small smirk before boasting "I dare you to sing High Hopes by panic at the disco In front of everyone in this cabin with us recording it". Leo looked at Jason impressed and everyone else just burst out laughing or smirked. Frank looked gratefully at Jason for not getting picked. How unfair I almost forgot he was here he's to quite. Thankfully Annabeth's brain rebooted as she replied "isn't there a rule against more than one person going up at a time". Aphrodite suddenly turned bright red in rage before shouting "this is not a normal game of truth or dare and I will have my favourite OTP sing a song together if it's the last thing I do" she huffed her ears were practicaly steaming and then she added as an afterthought "we can put it on YouTube and get more likes then whatever Apollo child is at top right now and I get 40 drachmas from Athena" By the end of her speech Annabeth pailed and Aphrodite looked as angry as a fury with a hint of a smirk and I know that look very well as Mrs Dodds gave it whenever I got a correct answer in a test. Piper that traitor, commanded excitedly with the expression that I asume Ares would have every time there's a war "Leo get the cameras ready Jason teach them the song and Reyna Frank and Hazel please clean up all the trash Percy keeps in here" i frowned and the last statement but in a flurry everyone was moving and doing there task from Piper.

 **Frank POV (sorry I've been excluding him)3**

A few minutes later (2.5min to be exact) percy and Annabeth were somehow (Aphrodite maybe) in front of a bunch of crazy campers (piper) with cameras (Leo) about to start singing the song High Hopes which very coincidently was made for demigods especially the ones that are on the stage right now. The music started and Annabeth started singing in the most beautiful voice ever

 _"Had to have high, high hopes for a living shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing._

 _Didn't have a dime_

 _but I always had a vision Always had high, high hopes._

 _Had to have high, high hopes for a living didn't know how but I always had a feeling I was gonnna be that one in a million_

 _Always had high, high hopes"_

We all looked awestruck at Annabeths voice it was amazing. However Percy was literally almost drooling at her and I suddenly felt extremely awkward. Percy began singing in a voice almost as good as Annabeths.

 _"Mama said Fulfil the prophecy_

 _Be something great_

 _Go make a legacy_

 _Manifest destiny_

 _Back in the days_

 _We wanted everything, wanted everything_

 _Mama said_

 _Burn your biographies_

 _Rewrite your history_

 _Light up your wildest dreams_

 _Museum victories, everyday_

 _We wanted everything, wanted everything_

 _Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated"_

Percy finished singing the part that was perfect for him and from what I've heard about his mum that's probably almost exactly what she would say. Percy and Annabeth started singing in harmony for the chorus

 _"All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting_

 _Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

 _Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing_

 _Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision_

 _Always had high, high hopes_

 _Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

 _Didn't know how but I always had a feeling_

 _I was gonna be that one in a million_

 _Always had high, high hopes"_

Annabeth continued singing while Percy was catching his breath (by that I mean panting his lungs out.

 _"Mama said_

 _It's uphill for oddities_

 _The stranger crusaders_

 _Ain't ever wannabes_

 _The weird and the novelties_

 _Don't ever change_

 _We wanted everything, wanted everything_

 _Stay up on that rise_

 _Stay up on that rise and never come down_

 _Stay up on that rise_

 _Stay up on that rise and never come down_

 _Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated"_

Percy began singing again with a little more tiredness in his voice yet Annabeth looked like she could go on for another hour.

 _"All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting_

 _They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me_

 _So I got one more run and it's gonna be a sight to see_

 _Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

 _Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing_

 _Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision_

 _Always had high, high hopes"_

Annabeth joined in for the last bit of the song and from somewhere in the room I heard a huge sigh. Probably Aphrodite realising her dreams almost over.

 _"Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

 _Didn't know how but I always had a feeling_

 _I was gonna be that one in a million_

 _Always had high, high hopes_

 _Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

 _Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing_

 _Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision_

 _Always had high, high hopes_

 _Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

 _Didn't know how but I always had a feeling_

 _I was gonna be that one in a million_

 _Always had high, high hopes"_

Annabeth sat down after the song faded out however Percy did a few mock like bows before Annabeth whacked him on the shoulder immediately making him sit down. Jason leaned over piper and Annabeth and hugged Percy in a bromance way and the two girls rolled there eyes muttering "boys". Realised the awkwardness of the hug with what happened with Nico 5 minuets ago and apparently so did Reyna and Hazel as my beautiful girlfriend muttered to both of us "they do realise that things like this would have driven Nico insane right" we both nodded and Reyna was about to tell them all of our discovery when an IM appeared in the middle of the room...

 **AU sorry for teh short update _so I've suddenly started shipping valdangelo and it's driven this story away from me I will probably continue it but the updates might happen less frequently. Sorry. xxx_**


End file.
